


Baking

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [23]
Category: Digimon Story (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Arata is forced to take a baking class and had to make a cake. After his parents tell him to go somewhere else to bake, he finds himself in Ami's apartment trying to bake without embarrassing himself.





	

Title: Baking

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Arata x Ami

Rating: T

Summary: Arata is forced to take a baking class and had to make a cake. After his parents tell him to go somewhere else to bake, he finds himself in Ami’s apartment trying to bake without embarrassing himself. 

Disclaimer: I do not owe the legal rights to Digimon however I do wish I owe Ami and Arata. 

~~Story Begins~~

Ami walked into her apartment after her morning run to see her best friend, Sanada Arata, covered in flour or sugar, she can’t quite tell which. The only thing that was white was part of his black hair. “No wonder your parents told you to find some other place to do your school project.”

He turned to look at her, his grey eyes glaring at her for a second before looking down, “Gah, this is the only elective course I can take! I can’t fail it!”

“Then don’t,” Ami said with a smile. “Go wash up in my restroom. I’ll start washing your jacket if you like and I’ll clean up the kitchen. Then I’ll help you bake your project.”

Arata looked up at her shocked, “Really? You’ll help me?”

“Yep, have you never had anyone help you with homework or projects before?” Ami asked. “You look surprised at my offer,”

“I’ve always did everything in homework, including group project. I didn’t like how everyone else was doing their part of the project so I took over.”

Ami stepped into her kitchen and started getting a towel wet, “Hm, well looks like you are going to be playing by my rules.” She laughed. “Now go on, you’ve been here before. You know where the rooms are located at.”

“Arg, I’m on it,” Arata whined leaving the kitchen trying not to make too much of a mess in Ami’s apartment. He hated having to lean on her for help since he did that so much when they were hackers. He loved spending time alone with her because it seemed like whenever they were with their friends, Shiramira Nokia always seemed to cling to Ami and Kamishiro Yuuko, and he always seemed to drifted towards Kamishiro Yuugo. When it was just the two of them, they seemed to have a special connection where they could be doing their homework in silence or rant their problems. He was jealous of a couple of boys from her school asking her out on a date but she always seemed to refuse them for some weird reason. 

He took his coat off and socks off and tossed them into a corner. He started to wash his hands before he stored some water into his hands and splash it messily on his face. Once his face was clean, he dried his face and hands off before looking at his reflection. There was no way Ami would ever want to date someone like him.

When he left her restroom with his clothing, she was cleaning the counter spot. “Did you want me to go ahead and put these in your washing machine?” he asked her. 

“If you like, or I could start it,” she said looking at him. 

“You know,” he said walking into the room that had her washing machine in it, “I should just live here. I’m here often enough.” It was true, he always came over here with her when they were done with school. He felt more home here than he did at his own home.

Ami was glad he was in the other room as a blush covered her cheeks. Underneath his jacket, he was wearing a black shirt with short sleeves that she loved seeing on him and tight blue jeans. She rested her head on the now clean counter when she heard him say that. She would mind if he did move in with her because it would be torture to her. It was bad some days when she was daydreaming when she was looking out of her school’s window, she would sometimes see Arata talking to Tawa Reiko who also went to the same school as Arata. How is she able to complete with her more musical friend?

 

She stood up straight just as he entered the kitchen with a smirk on his face, “What do you think?”

“If you want to you can, but you will be helping pay the bills,” she replied with a smile. 

“I can handle that,” he spoke. “So, how exactly are we going to bake?”

“What do you need to break for your project?” she asked. 

“Whatever I want, we have to bring a home baked item every week to school. Two for extra credit which I need. I didn’t bring one last week so I’m already down.”

“Then let’s start off with cookies,” Ami suggested getting measuring utensils out. “We could do five different cookies while using the same ingredients we need for a basic sugar cookie.”

“Huh? Five?”

“Yes, just have to make adjustments with each batch of dough.” Ami explained. “We can make sugar cookies, macadamia cookies, chocolate chip cookies, rainbow candy cookies, and double chocolate cookies. I’ll need to see what we need to get, if anything.”

“Okay? Why five?”

“You said you was already behind so one will be your project for this week plus your extra credit while the other three will start making up for the points you’ve missed,” she explained with a tint of nostalgia within her voice. “Than each week if you still like, I can help you bake more goods to help you gain those points back.”

“Mmm...I don’t know. Ootani-sensei doesn’t seem like someone who would appreciate that,” he stated. “We could try it through.”

“It never hurts to try,” Ami said winking at him. 

“I guess,” Arata shrugged. “So let’s get started. Where’s the recipe?”

“In my head,” Ami said. “I’ll tell you what you need and if I see you doing something wrong, I’ll help you fix it.”

“You have this recipe for five cookies, in your memory,” Arata said staring at her. “You have recipes in your mind but you cannot figure out what would be considered a romantic gift.”

 

“...Poison and a dagger are romantic gifts than?” Ami asked. Arata stayed quiet, “Besides, I was just doing what Kyoko asked me to do. Honestly, I would have just told Ryota to get Sakura a plush animal and confess his feelings.”

“So you already knew what to -”

“Yep, again, he took it up as a case meaning Kyoko had control over it. Sakura loves plush animals before she got addicted to Jimiken. Once she was recovered, she started loving them again. You need to measure out two cups of flour, use the measuring cup, and the flour is in red container.”

“You mean I can’t eye it?” Arata asked. 

“If you are a profession than yes, but even then it could be a disaster.”

Arata started measuring out the flour, “So what would you consider a romantic gift? Wait, let me guess, flowers?”

“Only if they are fake,” Ami replied giving Arata more directions for the cookie dough. “I really can’t see how something that is slowly dying as a romantic gift.”

Arata raised an eyebrow at her, “Well, most girls would love flowers?”

“Not once have you ever said that I’m normal,” Ami spoke. “You always called me weird and strange.”

“Yes, I still do, even more know since you aren’t half data,” Arata said. “Is this how the dry batter supposed to look?” 

Ami nodded her head upon seeing it, “Yes, now just add the liquid ingredients slowly into the batter.” 

“So, flowers are out. How about cake or something sweet?” Arata asked. 

“Yes, now that I think about it,” Ami said. “However, the most romantic gift I think that exists out there is just spending time. My mom has a high-profile job so she’s home only 5% of the time but she always digi-line me and calls me everyday. My father would always let me help him all the time in the kitchen and in his store.”

“Was it a bakery?” Arata asked. 

“Yeah,” she looked at the batter. “Okay, use the spoon there and place one glob of the dough on your hand and roll it into a ball before you put it on the pan. Do two pans of that batter. Then we will add some chocolate chip into that batter, mix it around for a little bit and we’ll have two cookies done. “

“Yes ma’am,” Arata said shaking his head. 

By the time they got baking, it was late at night. Arata already let his parents know he was spending the night at Ami’s. In fact, he spent the night so many times, the second bedroom has some of his clothing in the closet. His jacket was hanging up getting dried for tomorrow.

His freshly baked cookies were delicious and placed in three containers which she was letting him borrow. He looked over at Ami who was asleep, leaning against the arm of the couch, her legs curled up under her. She always did this, fall asleep because she didn’t want to leave him alone so she stayed in the same room as him.

“You are so strange,” Arata mumbled getting up. He wanted to take her into her room but that was rule number one, not to enter her room unless they have permission. When he did carry her into the second room one night, she was furious at him for not letting her sleep on the couch. 

He walked into the second bedroom and looked at her one more time. “Yet I love you for that strangeness so please don’t ever change.”

Arata had dropped off the cookies before school and was sitting in his desk. His baking instructor was not happy with him for some weird reason. It wasn’t because he made so many cookies, It was how the cookies tasted which was weird because they tasted awesome, better than anything Arata’s had before and Ami said they were perfect. Maybe the teacher and him had different tastes. However, Ootani-sensei didn’t ask him to stay over or anything, possibly because Ootani-sensei owned his own bakery and works there after teaching. 

Every week, Arata would always go to Ami’s apartment and get his baking class done there, always bringing two to three extra baked goods.It wasn’t until one day that Arata was there baking, Ami laughing at him since the frosting somehow managed to go all over him. 

“Shush you,” Arata teased. “Ootani-sensei seems to be conflicted over these baked goods for some reason.”

“He should be,” Ami said as he started redoing the frosting. “He’s so paranoid of the recipes I’m teaching you getting leaked to the public. Tell me, do they provide a smile or a laugh from your fellow classmates?”

“Everyone expect for Ootani-sensei does. So how do you know these recipes than?”

“My father created them, your teacher is my uncle. He doesn’t want to share the recipes my father created because it gives him more money,” Ami responded. “My father only opened the bakery to help spread smiles and kindness. He won’t even let me into the bakery, pretty much sure he’s ruining the business my father wanted to carry on. If he ever asks you who's helping you, tell him my name.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Arata stated. “So, the frosting goes in the fridge while the cake bakes and then cools?”

“No, it goes in the fridge while the cake bakes. Once the cake is done and cooling, the frosting comes out and gets back into room temperature. This way it will have the consistency of freshly made frosting, but it won’t be a gooey mess to pipe out.”

“So, what are we going to do within the next forty-five minutes?” Arata asked. “All of our homework is done.”

“We could watch TV, isn’t a new episode of your favorite anime on today?” Ami asked walking into the living room, Arata falling behind her. 

“Yes, don’t you watch anything on TV through?” Arata asked. 

“Not really, I much prefer reading over TV,” Ami replied sitting on the couch. Arata following her motions after grabbing the remote. 

“Yeah, so you’re telling me you don’t watch the single man dating show with a bunch of ladies.” Arata stated with a raised eyebrow. “You know, the japanese version of the american show. You don’t watch it?”

“Whenever I catch it,” Ami shrugged, “I don’t really care about this season since the man isn’t even remotely cute, no matter what Nokia says.”

“I have noticed that about the two of you, you have completely different tastes,” Arata said. 

“Why do you think I often go with what she says?” Ami asked. “Now if you was taking this class during last season, you wouldn’t even be allowed to touch the remote.”

“You do realize I’m taller than you?” Arata asked. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Ami replied leaning over to grab the book she is reading. “My house, my rules, besides if I really wanted to watch the show, I could do it in Kyoko’s office.”

Ami and Arata don’t have a clue over what happened, they were teasing each other like they usually do, talking about that show Ami watches stating something about how last season single guy seemed like he seemed like a pretty decent kisser making his good looks wasted. It reminded Arata of the second time he met Nokia when they all arrived at Kowloon and Nokia said his good looks were wasted on a jerk. 

Next second, the TV was showing a commercial, Ami was on Arata’s lap, her arms wrapped around Arata’s neck, his hands were resting gently on her hips and they were kissing. It took them a few tries to get it perfect but once they did, they lost track of time until the buzzer for the cake went off. Which caused them to pull away, filling their lungs with air. 

“Wh-what just happened?” Ami asked not moving from Arata’s lap.

“You’re the cyber sleuth right? You should know what kissing is,” Arata teased. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Ami said finally getting up which allowed Arata to get up. “I meant how did we end up making out, because that wasn’t just a kiss.”

Arata walked into the kitchen, “I don’t know. Maybe I just don’t want you to end up on that stupid show. Now stay there, wait for me, because when I come back, we are going to do it again.”

Ami laughed and looked over the back of her couch at him, “You are so sure of it happening again.”

“Yes, yes I am,” Arata replied taking the cake out of the oven. 

~~Two weeks later~~

“Arata, the others will be here soon,” Ami said in between breaths looking down at her boyfriend. 

Arata was sitting on her couch with his legs crossed indian style, Ami’s knees resting on the couch fabric that was in the area in between his legs, her hands gripping the black shirt she loved on him, one of his hands was placed on the middle of her back, the other on the back of her neck, he had a smirk on his face, “Let them, maybe Nokia will stop trying to make you date other men and stop trying to flirt with me. Plus, I already told the Kamishiro siblings that you’re sick and to warn Nokia.”

“You are insatiable,” Ami said with a pout, “You know Nokia is going to bring over terrible chicken soup for me to eat. You can’t keep kissing me whenever we have an argument or bake me a cupcake.”

Arata’s smirk widened, “Oh but you love me for my stubbornness.”

He gently pulled her head back down and started to make out with her again, something in which if she really didn’t want too, she would’ve fought back gently, but she wasn’t fighting back letting Arata know she didn’t mind. In fact, he could’ve sworn she pulled him closer. 

They didn’t notice the door opening and Nokai about ready to say hello and then try to let out a squeal of both disgusting at seeing her two friends making out and the fangirl inside of her seeing her two best friends making out. They didn’t notice the Kamishiro twins look at them before dragging Nokia out, reminding Nokia that she owes them both 500 yen for their bet. 

Yuugo texted Arata letting him know congratulations and that they had stopped by to see how Ami was holding up before teasing his friend within another text about how Arata should’ve told him that Ami was sick in love and not like a flu sick. 

“Hey, onee-chan,” Yuugo said as they followed Nokia to Nakano who was going to tell Kyoko the good news, “Do you think Ami mom knows?”

“She does,” Yuuko said. “Ami had already told me that they were dating and that she had told her mom. Apparently they got together much the same way Ami parents did only at a younger age. Her dad was also the one teaching her mom how to bake.”

“I see, so when we next have one of Arata’s or Ami’s baked goods, we must let them know that we can taste the love put in it. After all, baking is what helped them find love.”


End file.
